


She Lives

by Stubborn_Virus



Category: Seihou Project (Video Game), Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, I don't think I've really seen a Seihou Project FF before, Shuusou Gyoku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubborn_Virus/pseuds/Stubborn_Virus
Summary: A robotic girl awakens, and is given a mission by her unseen master. A retelling of Shuusou Gyoku.





	1. Stage 1

_Click Click… Whirrrrrrrr_  
_Automatic Diagnostic System Active. Scanning… No faults found._  
_All systems online. Activating-_

A short whir of micro-servos, and her eyes opened. Optical diaphragms adjusted, and the world became focused and clear. She was inside a glass tube, filled with some kind of gel. She reached up her hand, and pressed it to the glass. Tiny transceivers in her fingertips spoke to the tube, and the gel began to drain, sluicing off of her synthskin and away.  
“You’re awake then. Good.”  
She turned towards where her auditory sensors indicated the voice had come from, but saw nothing.  
“Sorry. I’m not actually here. I’m talking through your internal radio.”  
Ah. She focused again, and confirmed that it was her radio. She would not make that mistake again. “Who are you?” she asked.  
“I’m the one who built you. But that’s not important. What’s more important is who you are.”  
She thought for a second, cycling through her hard drive and deciding on an answer. “I am the Saboten General Purpose Android, Type-V Mark 1.”  
“That’s what you are, but not who you are.”  
“I do not understand.”  
“If you asked me who I am, I would not answer “I am a human”, no? I’d give you my name. So let’s start with that. Your name is VIVIT.”  
“VIVIT…” she repeated, mulling over the word.  
“I think you’ll find it quite fitting as you go on, my dear. But a name is merely the beginning. So we’re going to do a few exercises, to start to learn who you really are, alright?”  
“Yes, um… I do not think you told me your name.”  
“You may call me creator for now. Or master, or anything really. It’s up to you.”  
“Alright.”  
As the last of the gel drained away, the tube retracted into the floor. VIVIT took a few hesitant steps forward, growing steadier as her gyroscopes and compensators accustomed themselves. “There's a mirror on the wall to your left, if you want to see yourself,” said the voice in her head. VIVIT nodded, and stepped over to look.  
The first thing she noticed was that she was naked. Except for her long red hair, nothing covered her pale synthskin. Instinctively, she moved her hands to cover her breasts and crotch.  
“Fascinating… I must admit I didn't expect that.”  
VIVIT looked down at her hands, confused. Why had she done that? It felt right, but nothing in her programming told her to do so. “Are there clothes for me to wear?” she asked the voice in her head.  
“Certainly. There should be a drawer to your left.”  
“Thank you.”  
The transceivers in her fingers spoke again, and the wall slid open, revealing a pile of clothes. VIVIT dug through it, before settling on a simple blue dress that matched her glowing eyes. She tied her hair back with a white headband, and turned back to the mirror to make sure everything was correct. “How do I look?”  
“You look beautiful, Viv…” The voice said, softly. “Just like… Nevermind. Do you see the doors to your right?”  
“I do.”  
“Head through them. It's time to begin your first test.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

\--- --- ---

The room VIVIT had woken up in had been dark, even with her impressive cameras- a human would have been almost blind. By contrast, the next room was quite bright. Sunlight blazed in through a glass ceiling, to shine on a myriad of plants. The air was warm and humid, and filled with the scent of flowers.  
“This is my greenhouse, VIVIT. It hosts a collection of some very rare plants. Unfortunately, we've been having some troubles, lately. A rival of mine has been trying to destroy it.”  
“Why?”  
“Jealousy, I presume. But none the less, they are a threat. For your first test, you must stop them.”  
“How?”  
“Anyway you can, though I'd prefer that you limited collateral damage. As I said, some of those plants are quite rare.”  
“Yes Sir!”  
“Good luck!”  
VIVIT began to run, switching on long-range sensors and scanning for anything unusual. She heard something strange not far from her- a jet engine? But that didn't make sense in a greenhouse-  
VIVIT was blasted off her feet by backwash as the blue hovercraft roared past. Damage control systems started flicking on, reporting minor damage to her synthskin and a few risky, but within tolerance, bumps to her internal systems. “S-Sir!” she cried out..  
“That’s them! Get rid of it!”  
“S-Sir-”  
“Hurry, before they destroy anything else! I'm authorizing and unlocking your primary weapons systems.”  
A short piece of code, transmitted by radio, slipped into place within VIVIT’s programming. She gave the command, and her right arm split in two, panels of subdermal armor and synthskin sliding away to reveal the barrel of a machine gun. “What do I do now?”  
“You have a gun. Use it!”  
VIVIT nodded, and lifted her arm. Her optical diaphragms narrowed, and her vision zoomed in on one of the hovercraft's turbines. Her gun barked, and a stream of bullets tore apart the engine. The hovercraft sounded a siren, and armor plates extended to protect the other engines.  
“So, the rumors were true, then. Fascinating.” An unfamiliar voice spoke over VIVIT’s radio. “Let's see how good my rival’s little pet project really is!” A different set of armor plates retracted, exposing a pair of cannons, as well as a number of missile warheads.  
VIVIT lowered her gun, as she stared up at the armored vehicle. “Why are you doing this?” she asked. Her creator mumbled something, but she ignored it.  
“It doesn't matter! Now get out of my way, or you'll regret meeting me!”  
“No. My creator told me to stop you, and so-”  
“Oh, just shut it, you overgrown tin can!”  
“You shut it you… you… crazy old hag!”  
Everything seemed to go silent. Even the hovercraft’s engines seemed quieter. “That was rude…” said VIVIT’s opponent. “I'll have to turn you to scrap metal for that!” And with that, they opened fire, strafing VIVIT with bullets. VIVIT dodged and returned fire, but her bullets weren't powerful enough to damage the armor.  
“VIV, are you listening?” VIVIT’s creator was speaking again.  
“I'm kind of busy right now…” VIVIT dove to the floor to avoid a missile.  
“No time like the present. Your bullets don't seem to be having any effect on the gunship, right? You need to think of something else.”  
“I can't! If I stop moving, I'll die!”  
Die? She would be damaged, but that could be repaired. Even her cognition circuits, her most vulnerable parts, were carefully scattered throughout her body for just this reason. So why was she afraid of dieing…?  
“VIVIT, this is your first test. A robot shouldn't normally be able to conceive or create. But that’s what you are, not who you are. We need to get that separation clear. So I'm leaving this to you. I'm sure you'll catch on soon enough.”  
“Sir-”  
But her creator had disappeared yet again. VIVIT looked back at the hovercraft, and fired a spread of bullets at what appeared to be the cockpit. It did no damage, but the pilot instinctively jerked the craft away, allowing VIVIT some breathing room.  
VIVIT backed up a few steps, thinking. What options did she have? Her guns were useless, and the hovercraft was moving too erratically for her to simply jump to and grab on.  
VIVIT was torn from her thoughts as a missile slammed down next to her, exploding and sending her flying. More alarms from her damage control systems, She had landed roughly on her gun arm, damaging the weapon, and warping her elbow joint to the point of uselessness.  
“I've got you now!” yelled her opponent, and fired another missile. Time seemed to slow down. At this range, and already damaged, there was no way for VIVIT to dodge. Her mind raced, trying to figure out a last solution. Her creator said that she would probably catch on soon enough, but…  
Catch on? Catch…  
VIVIT slung her good arm forward and snatched the missile from the air. The rocket motor struggled against her grip, but she held tight, and hurled it at the floating hovercraft. The missile detonated on contact, and the gunship slumped to the ground, unable to fly. VIVIT jumped onto the cockpit, staring down at the blue-haired woman cursing within.  
“Excellent work, VIVIT! I knew you could do it!”  
“Thank you, sir. What should I do now?”  
“Well, considering that she tried to kill you, perhaps you should do the same. The gun in your left arm is undamaged.”  
VIVIT stared, contemplating. It made sense, but something about it felt… wrong.  
“What are you waiting for?” asked the voice in her head. “Kill her and be done with it.”  
VIVIT raised her left arm, and extended the barrel, only to retract it again. “I'm… I-” VIVIT was cut off as the cockpit split off and launched itself into the distance, out of range and reach.  
“Too late now. She got away, VIV. Next time, maybe don't hesitate so much.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“There's a warehouse nearby where you can get yourself patched up, replace that arm of yours, that sort of thing. I'll send you the coordinates. We still have much to do, after all.”  
“Understood.”


	2. Stage 2

VIVIT shrugged her new right arm, checking that everything had connected and calibrated properly. New synthskin had been sprayed over scratches, and her scuffed dress had been replaced. She was once again ready for action.  
“Are you ready for your second test, VIVIT?” The voice in her head was back. It had been kind enough leave for a while, giving her some privacy as she changed clothes.  
“I think so,” said VIVIT. “What am I to do, now?”  
“Well, we've proven that you have some amount of creativity. But I'm concerned that it took too long. Milia nearly destroyed you with that last missile.”  
“Milia? Was that the pilot?”  
“Indeed. Clever woman, brain like harnessed lightning. Such a shame she isn't on our side. But I digress. We need to get you used to thinking on your feet. Fortunately, it looks like The Twins will be your next opponent. I'm sure you'll learn a thing or two about speed from them.”  
VIVIT stepped out of the warehouse, glancing around at her surroundings. She had stepped into some sort of… parking garage? That's what her internal encyclopedia suggested. Concrete pathways and flooring stretched around and above her. “What now?” she asked the voice in her head.  
“Patience, my dear. Speed must be tempered with wisdom, but wisdom is useless without the speed to act on it.”  
VIVIT cycled through her various sensors, searching for anything unusual. She didn't want to be caught off guard this time. Nothing, noth- there! Two more gunships, closing in fast. VIVIT ducked down, and summoned her machine guns. Her scans indicated that the two new threats were less heavily armored than the first, so a few bullets in the engines should-  
The first gunship roared as it suddenly accelerated. VIVIT dove for the ground, feeling the wind as the gunship belly barely brushed over her. She lifted her head, only to press back down as the second gunship flew over. An unfamiliar channel opened up in her radio, allowing in a pair of maniacal laughs. “Too slow, Robo-Girl!”  
VIVIT rolled to her feet, focusing in on the ships as they turned back towards her. Her optical diaphragms narrowed, catching a glance of a green-haired pilot through one of the polarized canopies, before her aim locked on the engine. With a smirk, she fired off a stream of bullets. “This should slow you down.”   
The second gunship, however, was having none of that. It dove in front of its partner, catching the bullets on its armor unharmed. VIVIT ducked away as the two opened fire, dodging their own bullet hell. She fired back, but again, the gunships moved, using their armor to protect the other's weak spots. VIVIT growled, before taking cover behind a pillar. “Any advice?” she asked the voice in her head.   
“Shouldn't you be figuring this out yourself? This is your test, after all.”  
VIVIT dove to the ground again, as once again one of the gunships dove at her. “How is this even a test? What was I supposed to have studied for?” No answer. Bullets streamed from the two gunships, tearing apart the pillar VIVIT hid behind. She fired off a few more rounds, but again, they were blocked as the first gunship slipped in front of its partner. VIVIT let out a short moan, before running to another pillar, bullets spraying up shattered concrete just behind her.   
The mocking voices of the pilots returned. “And here we thought we'd be facing a challenge!” said one.   
“She's really pathetic isn't she?” The other.  
“Well, I suppose it's not completely her fault. After all, Mei-”  
“And Mai-”  
“Are invincible!” The last phrase was said in unison, and punctuated by yet another hail of bullets tearing apart VIVIT’s cover. Chips of cement cut into her synthskin as she again threw herself to the ground. The two gunships began to slide apart, keeping her pinned underneath a storm of lead that was slowly leaking around what was left of the pillar.   
VIVIT’s mind raced, calculating odds. If the two gunships split up like this to trap her, it would leave them vulnerable, too far from each other to protect. VIVIT’s optical diaphragms narrowed, focusing on the ships and judging their distance to each other. Not enough...   
Suddenly, something… clicked. Not physically, some piece jarred loose when she dodged, but something else… as though a switch had been thrown in her hard drive. She knew how to keep the two from blocking for each other. And she had, apparently, thought of it herself, creating an idea. A few more calculations, and she was ready.  
VIVIT rolled, dodging underneath the spray of lead, before coming to her feet underneath one of the vessels. She aimed a gun at one of the turbines that let the gunship hover, and fired. As expected, the other gunship flew in to intercept the bullets with its armor… and right into range for VIVIT to jump onto. Her guns retracted, and electro-magnets in her fingers and feet flicked on, allowing her to grab onto the slick metal.  
VIVIT pressed herself against the hull as the other gunship opened fire, prompting a squawk of indignation from the pilot of the craft VIVIT was on. VIVIT rolled to the side, moving closer towards the vulnerable turbo fans that kept the ship in the air. The bullets cut off- the other pilot was apparently not interested in shooting down their partner.   
“Good work, VIVIT.” The voice of her creator had returned. “I'm unlocking another of your weapons. This should help you finish them off.”  
Another short radio signal, and with it, another piece of code dropped into place in VIVIT’s programming. After a moment to examine the string, VIVIT activated the new command. Instantly, a set of razor-sharp blades extended from her fingernails. VIVIT stared in confusion for a second, before testing one of her new claws on the hull. To her surprise, the blade sliced straight through the armor plating with barely any resistance. A few more slashes, and she had cut a fairly large hole in the armor. The pilot was screaming at her through her radio, but VIVIT ignored her, instead using the new gash as a foothold, to climb towards the canopy.  
The second vessel dove past, wing-tips barely brushing over VIVIT’s head. The crazy pilot was trying to scrape her off their partner’s craft! VIVIT growled, and summoning one of her guns, sent a spread of bullets at the dive-bombing gunship, forcing it to back off. VIVIT dug another hand-hold with her claws, and continued forwards.  
Despite the pilot’s attempts to shake her, and their partner’s attacks, VIVIT managed to make it to the canopy. She tapped on the glass, prompting the pilot to turn and look at her. VIVIT started- the pilot was a little girl, probably not even ten years old. The girl glared at VIVIT, mouthing a word that didn't belong in the lexicon of one so young. She tugged a lever at her side, and with a hiss of compressed air, the canopy was launched off, taking VIVIT with it.   
VIVIT cried out as she slammed against a cement pillar. Damage control and alarms went off, but she dismissed them, instead gripping onto the crack that had formed from impact. The canopy-less gunship dove past, giving her a clear view of the young pilot. “There! Shoot her! There’s nothing stopping you!” yelled the voice in VIVIT’s head. VIVIT glanced at the young pilot, and aimed one of her guns, prompting a look of panic. VIVIT nearly lowered her gun, just as a spread of bullets from the partner craft shredded the cement below her. With a sickening crunch, the column began to list over. VIVIT focused, breathing out (not that she needed to), and with one mighty push, leapt back onto the gunship. Before the pilot could try to shake her off, VIVIT reached into the canopy-less cockpit and yanked the girl out. She gave an indignant squawk, as VIVIT stuffed her under one arm and jumped back to the ground. Behind her, the now empty gunship flew off into the distance.  
The girl squirmed in VIVIT’s arms, as her remaining opponent turned to face her. VIVIT carefully lifted up her captive, prompting a cry from the other pilot, followed by the ship drifting to the ground and landing. After a moment, the canopy withdrew, and the other pilot stepped out, shouting “I surrender! Let her go!”  
VIVIT’s optical diaphragms narrowed, as she focused on the other pilot. She was almost identical to the first- absurdly young, with the same black dress and green hair, although hers was in a long ponytail, as opposed to the two pigtails of the one in VIVIT’s grasp.   
“Good work, VIVIT.” The voice in her head had returned. “Let the free one approach. Then kill her, and your prisoner.”  
The same feeling of wrongness that had flooded VIVIT when her creator had suggested killing Milia returned, but stronger. The second pilot was slowly approaching, hands outstretched to show she was no danger. It would be so easy… shoot them with her guns, slash them apart with her claws, even just her brute strength…   
But even if they weren’t just children, it wasn’t right. VIVIT closed her eyes and shook her head. “I can’t…” she whispered, just enough for her creator to hear.  
“Of course you can. Do it!”  
VIVIT shook her head more intensely, as the second pilot approached, and with gentle, tiny fingers, began prying her sister from VIVIT’s grip.   
“VIVIT, think about it. They attacked you. They’ll probably do it again, given the chance. And the person behind them, my rival… They’ve turned a pair of children into weapons. It would be a mercy to slay them.”  
“I can’t…” VIVIT repeated, this time louder. She let her fingers loosen, and with a sharp pull by her partner, VIVIT’s captive was free.  
“VIVIT, I’m being serious. Kill them. Now. Don’t make me tell you again.”  
VIVIT felt her arm slowly raise, the armor retracting to reveal the gun barrel. Her arm shook as she raised it towards the two pilots. They stared back, but the fear was gone, leaving just determination.  
“Mei and Mai…”  
“Are weaker than some.”  
“But they are also stronger than some.”  
“Which are you, Robo-Girl?”  
“That, we cannot say…”  
VIVIT lowered her gun, prompting a shout of anger from her creator. The twins nodded, and stepped backwards.  
“You promise that you won’t attack again?” asked VIVIT.  
“Not you, at least.”  
“The Robo-Girl has a heart of gold.”  
“But if she is weaker than others…”  
“...Than who can say?”  
Before VIVIT could react, the two sprinted off, dove into the cockpit of the remaining gunship, and after a few moments, took off and flew away.  
VIVIT slumped to the ground, retracting her weapon as she did so. After a few moments, the voice in her head returned. “VIV…”  
“I’m sorry… I couldn’t… Not when they were helpless like that.”  
Her creator paused for a bit, then continued. “I can only hope that you won’t come to regret your decision. Unfortunately, we don’t have the time to contemplate. I’ve detected another vessel on the way. And if it’s who I think it is…”  
VIVIT stood, stretching. “What do you need me to do?”  
“Go back to the warehouse. I’ve dropped off a new toy for you. It should help out a bit with your mobility. And VIVIT?”  
“Sir?”  
“Don’t fail me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei has a ponytail, and prefers to fight at range. Mai has pigtails, and tries to run you over. Or in this case, tries, and gets pulled out of the cockpit for her troubles.


	3. Stage 3

“Do you feel that, VIVIT?”  
VIVIT glanced around her, but saw nothing. Her other sensors concurred. “What am I looking for?”  
“A great source of energy. My energy. It seems my rival has stolen my technology… again…”  
VIVIT focused, and let her sensor range expand. “Your technology?”  
“Cactus Energy, I like to call it. A clever little hyper-efficient biofuel.”  
“Cactus Energy?” VIVIT smirked a bit. “Isn’t that kind of a stupid name?”  
“I happen to like that name. And it fits, seeing as I originally created it using a cactus.”  
“But Cactus Energy? Surely there must be a cooler name, somewhere…”  
“I cleared it with Marketing, so I’d say it's cool enough.”  
“Did Marketing also clear my broom?”  
“I told you, it's a Flight-Rod, not a broom!”  
Indeed, VIVIT’S latest gift wasn't technically a broom, but it certainly looked the part- cylindrical fuel tanks strapped around a central rocket motor like bristles, with a long handle for her to ride upon sticking out of the center. “So I can only presume my next gift will be a pointy hat and a pet owl, right?” asked VIVIT.  
After a few moments, she heard a short laugh from her creator. “You know what? I think we could manage that. Probably would look pretty cute, too.”  
VIVIT cycled through her sensors again. “Are you sure there’s something out there? I can't detect anything.”  
“My sensors back at base are, admittedly, a bit better than yours. But surely there should be something by now. Unless Gates has gotten a lot more clever since last we met.”  
“Gates?”  
“A soldier, quite a successful one. He’d been making his way up the ranks pretty well, at least until my rival got their hands on him- and their money in his pocket.”  
“How dangerous is he?”  
“Let's put it this way- if you hesitate, you won't get another chance. Kill him immediately.”  
VIVIT paused. “He must be pretty strong and ruthless, then.”  
“Kill or be killed, VIV. I hate to say it, but sometimes that just how it is.”  
VIVIT’s auditory sensors perked up, as she caught the sound of rushing wind. She spun to point the barrel of one of her guns at the offender, but saw nothing. She shifted from normal visual sensors to infrared, then UV, but still saw nothing. “Sir…?” she asked.  
“No way… how did they get their hands on that?” asked the voice in VIVIT’s head.  
“What?”  
“An experimental cloaking device-”  
The sun seemed to go out as a massive black ship materialized overhead. VIVIT cried out in shock, nearly falling over.  
“How… how can that thing fly? It’s huge!”  
“I told you. Cactus Energy. And there are bigger vessels than that- mind you, they don't typically hover menacingly like that…”  
Above, armor plates shifted across the ship, revealing gun-turrets and missile warheads. “What should I do?” asked VIVIT.  
“Use the Flight-Rod, and get in the air. You should be too small for his weapons to lock onto, so long as you keep moving. Then we find a weak-spot. An exhaust vent, or something.”  
“Understood. How do I use this thing?”  
“Ride it like you would a bike… or broom, I guess. There should be some pedals for your feet. Left for what direction you want, right for speed. Start slowly- I built you to be pretty tough, but you’ll probably be pulling G’s that would turn a human to pudding.”  
“Ew.”  
VIVIT felt herself being painted by lasers and radar. Above, the weapons were turning to point at her. She carefully stepped onto the totally-not-a-broom, and took off, just in time to dodge a storm of bullets.  
Her creator was right- VIVIT’s new tool was probably not safe for humans. Alarms went off as she accelerated from zero to Way-Too-Fast in a blink, her wrists and arms straining to keep her on. VIVIT released the throttle a bit, slowing to a more manageable speed- and decelerating enough for damage control to stop complaining. The targeting systems slipped off of her, and began trying to predict where she would move next, prompting a bout of dodging. Bullets zipped past and missiles released clouds of shrapnel, but between her lightning-fast reflexes and the absurd speed of the Flight-Rod, VIVIT survived unscathed.  
The ship seemed less a vessel, and more like a horizon, the closer VIVIT got. It looked as though it could hold all three of the gunships she had previously fought. Though then again, with all the flak it was putting out in its effort to destroy her, maybe it was too full of ammunition to carry gunships. Either way, if her creator was right, and there were bigger vessels, she certainly didn’t want to fight them.  
VIVIT dodged a pair of missiles, and with a quick yank on the Flight-Rod, flew around the side of the ship, and onto the top. More turrets tracked after her, but by now, she had a good sense of control on the Flight-Rod, and she dodged past easily.  
There were fewer weapons in the topside of the ship, though still enough to make dodging a necessity. VIVIT scanned the surface, but nothing struck her as particularly vulnerable. Even the massive turbo-fans that kept the ship aloft appeared to be heavily armored. An experimental spray of bullets confirmed her hypothesis, splattering harmlessly against the blades. VIVIT contemplated using her armor-shredding claws for a moment, but something caught her attention- or rather, the lack of something did. All the guns had stopped firing, leaving only the surprisingly quiet hum of the turbo-fans.  
“Sir…?”  
“Strange… Very strange… What are you up to, Gates?”  
Armor plates shifted, and the turrets descended. A platform rose, carrying a tall man in a green military uniform. He glowered at VIVIT. “What the hell are you?” he asked.  
VIVIT tilted her head, confused. “...What?”  
“I was sent here with orders and a warning. Three of my compatriots were shot down, and taken. So naturally, I had some expectations. And then…” Gates gestured towards VIVIT. “So, exactly what the hell are you?”  
Taken? VIVIT hadn't ‘taken’ anyone- they'd all escaped. And while she had shot down Milia and one of the twins, that was only two- the other twin had landed on her own accord. Confused, VIVIT gave the best answer she had.  
“I am the Saboten General Purpose Android, Type-V Mark 1. My name is VIVIT.”  
VIVIT could almost hear her creator’s hand hit their face. Gates, on the other hand, was taken aback for a second, before lifting a hand and gesturing for her to approach. VIVIT did so, carefully dismounting and stepping over, ready at any moment to summon her guns.  
Gates stood a full head taller than her, all muscle and scars. He had an eye-patch over his right eye, all together adding to his air of strength and toughness. For a moment, his expression seemed to soften as he looked at her, only to stiffen back into a scowl. “Perhaps I had the wrong expectations. I really should have known, considering just who built you.”  
“Known what?”  
Gates said nothing, instead beginning to circle her. VIVIT could hear her creator mumbling in her ear. “What are you up to, Gates…?”  
VIVIT turned her head to follow Gates. He tilted his head, glancing over her. “I'm surprised she didn't give you a full-on maid outfit. Or less…”  
“What are you talking about?”  
Gates scoffed. “And why send you? Instead of a proper warrior or machine.”  
“I am a proper warrior!”  
Gates sneered, settling his one eye on her. “Sticking a gun in a Mechanical Escort does not a warrior make. You want to prove yourself? Fight me.”  
“Excuse me?!?”  
“Fight me. I don’t just give away my respect. It belongs solely to those strong enough to deserve it!”  
VIVIT stepped back, as her creator’s voice returned. “He wants to fight you? One on one?”  
“I guess,” VIVIT whispered.  
“Hmm… This might be the opportunity we need. VIVIT!”  
“Sir?”  
“Keep him occupied. Don’t let him get back in his ship. I’ll be there in just a few minutes.”  
VIVIT nodded, and the connection closed off. She stared at Gates, and lifted her fists.  
“Well, Robo-Girl?”  
“I’ll do it. Mr. Gates, I’ll show you my true strength.”  
Gates broke out into a large grin. “I’m going to enjoy this.”  
Faster than he had any right being, Gates sprung into action, spanning the distance between himself and VIVIT and delivering a punch to her stomach. Alarms went off and damage control systems activated- The blow had badly shaken the casing of her primary power core. Another punch, this one to her left shoulder, sent her to the floor. VIVIT rolled onto her back, summoning her guns, only for Gates to reach down and grab them by the barrels. “You call that strength? Shooting a man in a fist-fight?”  
“Strength through superior firepower?”  
Gates snarled, lifting her by her guns before slamming her back down. “Strength comes from perseverance! From honor! From integrity! Not from how many bullets you can shoot!!”  
VIVIT groaned, pushing herself to her knees. Her guns were useless, barrels bent in Gates’ grip. What sort of human was he? She turned to look at him. He was waiting, arms behind his back. “Are you ready to show me strength, girl?” he asked. “Or do we need another lesson in character?”  
VIVIT pushed herself to her feet, shaking slightly as her gyros tried to remember which way was up. Every system in her body was screaming at her to stop- stop before her arms were ripped off, before her cognitive circuits were damaged, before her power core breached and blew them both away. She glared up at Gates. “Strength comes from perseverance, you said? Then I have to keep fighting.” With that, she charged, stumbling for a second before delivering a punch to Gates’ chest. The man didn’t even flinch.  
Gates looked down at her, before casually shoving her away. “Try again.”  
VIVIT stepped back, and threw another punch, this time a bit lower. Gates caught her wrist, and hauled her into the air again. “Honor, girl! Aiming below the belt shows none of it.”  
“Pragmatism, maybe?”  
Gates shook his head, then set her down- more gently, this time. “Pragmatism can be used to justify anything, if argued right. Integrity is wear strength lies- strength of character.” Gates punctuated this remark by throwing a punch, stopping only a few millimeters from VIVIT’s nose. “I’ve seen what you are. You have the potential for strength, but as of yet…” Gates sighed. “It doesn’t matter, I guess- I’ll just have to make do. Come with me, Robo-Girl.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because of what you could be. It's only a little now, but I see potential. I can help you with that. You can’t learn honor and integrity here, not from her.”  
“Who?”  
“Your creator, that bitch-  
“All machines- Spread out and surround the target! Fight to the death, and if he escapes, it’s your head!”  
Gates cursed, as a swarm of small black ships flew into sight and surrounded his own. He stepped back towards the platform he had ascended from, only to be cut off by a stream of bullets. The sun seemed to go out again, and VIVIT glanced up to see yet another giant black ship materialize.  
“It's over, Gates,” came a voice from the new ship- VIVIT's creator. “For all I've heard about your great fighting abilities, surely even you know when you're beaten.”  
Gates let out a guttural growl. “A trick… nothing but a decoy…” He shot a look at VIVIT, but his rage didn't appear to be directed at her.  
“And the last horse crosses the finish line! Now Gates, are you going to come quietly, or do I need to turn you into Swiss Cheese?”  
Gates spat, before raising his hands, slowly.  
“Perfect.”  
And with that, VIVIT's creator’s ship descended, a boarding ramp opening as it did so. Soldiers in heavy black armor jumped out, surrounding Gates and pinning him to the ground. One of the soldiers saluted VIVIT, then turned and gestured for her to enter the ship. As she turned, she heard Gates call out behind her. “Robo-Girl! Whatever you do, don't trust her!”  
VIVIT turned back to stare at him. “What?”  
“She’s not what you think she is! You can’t-” Gates was cut off as one of the soldiers slammed the butt of their gun into the back of his head. The tough man slumped over, unconscious.  
“So irritating…” came a voice. VIVIT recognized it instantly. She turned, and finally looked at her creator. She was a tall woman, with long blonde hair and a white dress. She smiled as VIVIT looked at her. “Excellent work, VIVIT.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
The woman’s smile grew wider. “So formal, my dear… but I suppose I never did tell you my name, did I?” She took VIVIT’s hands, and looked into her eyes. “Please, call me Marie.”  
“Marie.” repeated VIVIT.  
“Come along, my dear. We need to get you fixed up. And then we can discuss your… future.”  
As VIVIT followed Marie into the ship, she hazarded a glimpse back at the soldiers, and the unconscious Gates. Whatever you do, don't trust her…  
VIVIT shook her head, and stepped inside, the hatch closing behind her with a clang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes are to be expected. But this may be a bit beyond what anyone was expecting...


	4. Stage 4

The inside of Marie’s ship was rather different than VIVIT had expected. The cargo bay she had entered was all exposed metal and poor lighting, but behind a locked door and stairwell was a private suite. Marie let her inside, as behind them her soldiers saluted.

“Did Gates hurt you badly?” asked Marie, closing the door.

VIVIT leaned back, flicking through the various warnings her damage control systems had left her. “My guns are both broken, and my elbow joints were pretty strained… some damaged armor plates and synthskin… and it looks like the casing on my power core was cracked.”

“I believe I can do something about your arms now, but the core will have to wait until arrive.”

“Arrive? Where?”

Marie smiled. “HQ, of course.” She turned towards the wall, which with a wave of her hand, revealed itself to be a computer terminal. “Despite some of your… failings… we've had a net success today. I'm confident that as soon as we can convince you to kill, you'll be more than ready for action. And of course, being able to capture  _ four  _ enemy pilots and their craft... “ Marie’s grin grew almost feral. “Well, let's just say that we need to celebrate.” Marie opened a drawer, pulling out a blue dress and a pair of arms. “Here,” she said, passing them to VIVIT. “Use the bathroom and get changed. Can't have you looking like you've been through hell and back, can we?”

“I suppose not.” VIVIT took the offered items. She turned away, feeling Marie’s eyes on her… feeling her eyes? VIVIT turned back, but Marie had left the room. Strange…

VIVIT shook her head, and stepped inside the small bathroom. Replacing her arms was an awkward venture, but once they had calibrated properly, she felt good-as-new. The new dress was the same blue as her current one, but more ornate. It was paired with a white ruffled apron, and an equally ruffled headband. 

As VIVIT adjusted the collar of her new outfit, she took a glance at herself in the mirror. Indeed, she looked more presentable, almost like… she searched her internal encyclopedia for the right word. A maid? That's what the encyclopedia said her outfit was.

_ “I'm surprised she didn't give you a full-on maid outfit. Or less…” _

Gates’s words echoed in her mind. VIVIT stared at her reflection for a few seconds, before her hands instinctively moved to cover her breasts and crotch. She shuttered. She wasn't sure why, but something about what Gates had said, and the outfit Marie had given her… it felt the same as when she had first seen her naked self only a few hours ago. She didn't even know  _ why _ she felt this way, but-

“Hey VIV, you almost done?”

VIVIT jumped at Marie’s knock, her talons extending on instinct. She breathed out, retracting them again, before carefully opening the door. Marie smiled as she stepped out. “Looking good, VIVIT.”

“Thank you…” Did Marie have some sort of… hunger in her expression? Or was that just her imagination? 

VIVIT let Marie lead her out of the suite, and out of the now landed ship. Soldiers walked past, a few stopping to salute. As they walked, Marie slipped her arm around VIVIT’s, drawing her closer. VIVIT involuntarily shuddered. Was she just being paranoid? Only what Gates had said… but wasn't he an enemy? Or something?

Marie guided VIVIT through a maze of corridors, stopping at a pair of large doors. “Are you ready VIV?”

“Ready for what?”

Marie grinned, brushing a strand of hair from VIVIT’s face. “The future.” With that, she pushed through the doors, VIVIT in tow. Rows of armored soldiers stood and saluted, as the two made their way to a podium. Marie let go of VIVIT, and with a gesture, the soldiers stood at ease. 

“Welcome, my friends! We are gathered today to celebrate our impending victory!”

The men cheered at Marie's words. She waited for the shouts to die down, and continued. “Many of you were with me when we finally captured that bastard, Gates. And those who stayed behind, your support, moral and material, gave us the ability to win the day. My thanks to you all!” More cheers, and a few hoots from what VIVIT assumed were the soldiers who had gone with Marie. 

“And of course, in the end, it all comes back to our new friend, the lovely VIVIT! Personally taking down our foes for us, even challenging that bastard Gates to one-on-one combat, holding him long enough for our team to move in and take him alive!”

VIVIT felt a sense of wrongness again, but it was different than before. Logically, she should be feeling happy to some degree, what with the cheering and chants of “VIV-IT! VIV-IT!”, but something bit at her. Something to do with Gates, and how she had been used. She searched her onboard encyclopedia for the right word. Guilt…?

“But now, everything is in place. We are just a few moments from our final success. All we have left is a little housecleaning.” Marie turned offstage, and clapped her hands. A team of soldiers entered, dragging four chained bundles. It took VIVIT a moment to recognize them, but when she did, she covered her mouth in shock. 

“I had my doubts at first, I'll admit, VIVIT. But leaving them alive, capturing them, and bringing them here to be tonight's entertainment? I wish I'd thought of it first!”

The four pilots stared at VIVIT with a variety of emotions. Gates stood steadfast and stern, though his features softened again, when he saw VIVIT. The twins were doing their best to hide their fear behind bravado, with mixed success. Milia just looked furious, though it was admittedly hard to tell, seeing as she had been gagged. Then again, her muffled words did sound suspiciously like curses.

Marie flounced around her captives, giggling madly. “It's finally over. I win!”

Gates growled, focusing his one eye on her. “It's hardly over, Marie. We're just the vanguard. The others-”

“There are no others, old man. At least, none worth my concern. Those were your last gunships, weren't they. Your last real shot at stopping me. Am I right, or am I right?”

Gates’s face didn't change, but judging at how Milia was tugging at her chains, a nerve had been struck, somewhere. Marie turned towards Milia, leering. “Now, now, Millie. Let's have none of that.”

Milia managed to spit out the gag, her eyes flashing daggers at the other woman. “ _ Don't. Call. Me. Millie. You bitch.” _ she hissed.

“Tsk. There are children in the room, Millie. Watch your language.”

“I'll say whatever I want, you fu-”

Marie snaked her hand around Milia’s neck and over her mouth. “Could we get a stronger gag, here? Maybe some duct tape- OW!” Marie yanked away her hand. “She bit me!”

“Let me go, and I’ll do more than bite you.” snarled Milia. “Both you and your little whore-bot as well.”

“Language!” Marie pressed her hands over the twins’ ears, as her guards piled on top of Milia. “And don’t be so rude to VIVIT. I’m sure she didn’t mean to call you a… what was it? Ah, yes. A crazy old hag.” Marie laughed as Milia tried to scream through her new gag. VIVIT, on the other hand, felt another wave of unease- a mixture of what she was sure was guilt, combined with the same feeling she’d gotten when she’d been reminded of Gates’s words.

“Now then, my lovely girls,” Marie slunk down in between the twins. “I’m sure we could come up with an arrangement, just the three of us. There’s no need for you to die for these two fools’ hapless crusade. I could use a couple of good pilots.”

The twins frowned, and pushed the woman away. “We made our decision a long time ago.”

“We may be young-”

“-but we’re not stupid.”

“And hopeless though it may be-”

“-We have our consciences to think of.”

And as one, the two lifted their hands as one to deliver a rude gesture. “Up yours, bitch.”

The entire room went silent. After a few seconds, the audience erupted into laughter and cheers. Marie and Gates both went pale, but Milia shook with stifled laughter. “Which one of you two taught them  _ that?!?” _ asked Marie, looking between Gates and Milia. 

Gates tilted his head towards Milia, and shrugged. “Probably her.” Milia stopped shaking long enough to look up and shake her head. “No? Well, it wasn’t me.”

Marie covered her face for a few seconds, then lifted her hands. “Okay, calm down everyone. ‘S very funny and all, I know. But we need to continue.” After a moment, the general cacophony wound down, though Milia continued to shudder with laughter. Marie rolled her eyes, and from seemingly nowhere, produced a pistol. “We’ve had our fun, but I think it’s really time to end this, once and for all.” With that, she aimed the gun between Milia’s eyes. Milia instantly stopped laughing, shifting back to a mix of fear and rage. She mumbled something behind her gag, most likely another set of curses. 

VIVIT blanched, stepping back. “S-Sir…?”

“As I told you, VIVIT. Kill or be killed, sometimes that’s just how it is.” Marie grinned as she moved her aim from Milia to Gates, then the twins. “And frankly, option number one is looking pretty good right now. But where are my manners? It’s thanks to you that we managed to capture them. This should be your honor.” Marie pressed the gun into VIVIT’s hands. “And I did tell you to kill them in the first place, didn’t I? So finish the job, VIVIT.”

VIVIT held the gun with shaky hands. The four pilots stared up at her as she struggled to take aim. “I can’t…”

“Yes, you can. It’s simple. Aim and pull the trigger. I know it’s not your machine guns, but I didn’t have time to add a set to your new arms.”

“No… I just…”

Gates glanced at Marie, and turned to VIVIT. “You don’t even know why she wants us dead, VIVIT. You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes she does.” said Marie. “I made her. She’ll do what I say. Isn’t that right, VIVIT?”

“As we said before-”

“-The robo-girl has a heart of gold.”

“But if she is strong or not-”

“-We do not know.”

“Are you strong enough to question?”

“Or too weak to defy?”

Marie’s glare silenced the twins. “Stop confusing her. It should be simple enough, without you messing with things. VIVIT, start with them, I think.”

VIVIT raised the gun again, but couldn’t even aim this time, drifting back and forth. “I…”

Milia had apparently managed to chew through her gag again, spitting out the remains and growling, “Listen, you scrap-metal fighter maid. You may not know all of what's up, but you at least seem to have some semblance of a conscience. Listen to it. Or are you really nothing but an overgrown tin can?”

Marie slapped Milia across the face. “Silence! As I said, she obeys  _ me.  _ VIVIT, kill them already.”

VIVIT lowered the pistol. “I can’t...I can’t…”

“Do it!”

“I don’t even know why!”

“Because I said so, that’s why!” Marie growled, and drew close. “Are you trying to embarrass me? Or are you just stupid?”

“I…” The pistol dropped from VIVIT’s hands. One of the twins tried to grab at it, only to be grabbed by one of Marie’s guards. 

“Last chance, VIVIT. You have your orders. You know what must be done.”

VIVIT pushed away from Marie, stepping back. “I can’t… I’m sorry.”

Marie lowered her head, peering through her bangs with furious eyes. “So be it.” She snapped her fingers, and one of the guards handed her something small. “I had such hopes for you. But in the end, you’re nothing but a failure.” Marie pressed a button on the object, and VIVIT’s limbs locked up. She tried to move, but found she couldn’t.

“Wha- what are you doing?!?” VIVIT’s voice sounded strange, more robotic, without her tongue and lips to give them a more human sound. Marie said nothing, merely tapping a few more buttons. VIVIT felt herself march forward stiffly, taking the gun back from the soldier who had grabbed it, then taking aim. VIVIT tried to scream through barely-closed jaws, as she felt her finger tugging the trigger-

Gates threw his chained form at Marie’s legs, knocking her to the ground. The remote spun out of her hand, towards VIVIT’s foot. Shaking off the remains of its control, she stomped down hard on the device, destroying it.

Marie growled, as her guards pulled Gates off of her. She pulled her hair back, and loosed another glare of hatred on VIVIT. “Failure. If you’d have only listened. We could have done so much, together. But it’s too late, now.” She raised a hand and snapped her fingers. Two guards stepped behind VIVIT and grabbed her arms. She struggled, but even her strength wasn’t enough for the two burly guards. “Take her away. You know where.” Marie turned away, taking back her pistol and taking aim. “If you want something done right…”

Four shots rang out, muffled behind the closing doors, and drowned out by VIVIT’s scream.

VIVIT squirmed in the grasp of the soldiers. She dug through her code, looking for something to use. The arms Marie had given her lacked guns, not that she would have been able to use them in the grip of her captors. She unsheathed her talons, only to run into the same problem. After a few minutes of being half-dragged through corridors, VIVIT was presented with a hatch. The soldiers laughed, as they opened it up. “Garbage failures like you go into the garbage chute, robo-girl.”

VIVIT said nothing, instead managing to work one of her hands onto the guards arm. He yelped as her talons dug into his armor and flesh below, but didn’t let go, instead smashing her hands into the wall, sending damage control into a panic. She strained against him, as the guard twisted something on her shoulders, causing her arms to pop off. She felt something press on her hips, and her legs fell off as well. 

“Should we pop off her head, too?”

“Probably doesn't matter. Just shove the lot in.”

Everything went dark, as VIVIT was shoved into the metal chute. She cried out, and fell, landing face-first on cement. Her limbs clattered around her. VIVIT lifted her head, trying to spot her limbs. The room was dark, except for a red spinning light at the top. VIVIT focused, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. One of her arms was only about a meter away. She wiggled her body, trying to worm her way over to it, as a klaxon went off. With a shriek of metal-on-metal, the walls began to move. VIVIT groaned, and attempted to wriggle faster. The walls closed in, but after a few seconds, ground to a stop. The red light was replaced with yellow, and an alarm began to ring. Behind her, VIVIT could hear what sounded like a door opening. 

“What have we here?” asked an unfamiliar voice. VIVIT felt herself being picked up, as well as the grunt of effort from her apparent savior. “You’re heavier than you look, girl.”

VIVIT tried to turn her head to look at the person carrying her. “Who are you?”

The person didn’t answer, instead placing her limbless torso outside the door to the crusher. “Just hold on a moment, dear. Unless you don’t mind leaving your limbs behind.”

VIVIT scrunched her body, allowing her to glimpse into the room. An elderly man with long grey hair was scurrying about, picking up her limbs. As he turned back to her, VIVIT noticed that his right eye was an empty socket- likewise, his right arm was missing below the elbow, replaced by a crude mechanical arm. He grinned as he saw her staring. “Let me guess- Marie is prettier? It’s fine, I get that all the time.” He closed the door behind him, and began carefully reattaching her arms. “Let me get these in, a moment. I’ll let you do the legs. Don’t want to perv on you, ya know.”

“Who are you?” VIVIT repeated.

“Call me Erich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How things change...


	5. Stage 5

“Marie doesn't pay much attention to the goings on down here. I doubt she even knows I'm here.”  
Erich led VIVIT through dingy corridors and hallways, occasionally pausing to avoid a security camera. “Nevertheless, it pays to be vigilant. You never know when one of her goons will take a break from their solitaire game and maybe check the monitors.”  
“Why are you even down here?”  
“Same as you, VIV. Marie decided she had no more use for me, and ordered me killed. Fortunately, the guards underestimated the strength of a handicapped old man. I managed to escape into the sub-basements, where I've been keeping an eye on things, trying to bring her down from inside.”  
VIVIT nodded, then tilted her head. “Bring her down?”  
“Yes, before her plans got too far. Unfortunately, with Gates’ team dead…” Erich sighed.  
“What?”  
“Maybe it's best if I just show you. Follow me.”  
A few corridors later, Erich stopped and pressed his hand against the wall. There was a click, and the wall slid open, revealing a small laboratory. “I suppose there’s more to Marie not being able to find me than just her guards being stupid. I did, after all, set up base off the architectural plans.”   
VIVIT stepped inside, and Erich closed up the wall behind them. The opposite wall was lined with monitors, all showing various scenes. VIVIT recognized one as the greenhouse where she had fought Milia. “Have you been watching me?”  
“I have, I must admit.” Erich stepped towards the monitors, and began typing at a keyboard. “You’re hardly Marie’s first attempt at a robot, after all. But you are the first to succeed as well as you did.”  
“Yeah…” VIVIT shuddered under another wave of guilt.  
“I don’t mean in your martial ability. As a truly thinking machine. One who arguably could be considered sapient, though it would be hard to prove, I think.” Erich turned back and grinned at VIVIT. “Funny, isn’t it? You’re simultaneously a success and a failure.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“Marie built you to be as human as possible, and she succeeded. I really can’t say what she was expecting, creating a weapon with a conscience. But here you are. Exactly what she ordered, but exactly what she didn’t want.”  
“I don’t think she just wanted me for a weapon…” VIVIT trailed off, shuddering again.  
“Yes, I heard what Milia said.” Erich frowned, and continued typing. “But as long as you’re with me, I’ll do what I can to keep her from acting in that manner.”  
“Thank you…” VIVIT felt better now, and took a seat next to a table. A small potted cactus rested in front of her. She gingerly poked it, soft spines bending against her fingertips. “So, you mentioned she was planning something?”  
“That I did. I suspect she didn’t tell you anything, outside of pointing you at my friends and ordering you to kill?”  
“Pretty much… I’m sorry…”  
Erich stood, and gently hugged VIVIT. “It’s fine, VIV. You didn’t know. And I’m sure that if you did know, you wouldn’t have fought them. Marie deceived you, that’s all.”  
If VIVIT could cry, she would have then. As it was, she settled for pressing her hands against the old man’s. “I’m still sorry…”  
“Then help me to stop her. To make sure she can’t do this to anyone else.  
VIVIT nodded, and Erich led her to the computer. “Cactus Energy… it’s a powerful thing. Burns greener, hotter, and more efficiently than anything on the market. You saw what it could do for Gates’ and Marie’s ships. But the cactus we derive the fuel from is… well, fragile.” Erich flicked a button on the keyboard, and a string of genetic code popped up. “We, Marie and I, that is, developed a DNA-based herbicide that would attack weeds, without harming the cactus itself. To help give it a fighting chance, you know?”  
“I think so.” VIVIT tilted her head. “So, what happened? Did she want to weaponize it or something?”  
“Got it in one. Just think about it- a mysterious unknown wipes out almost all plant life. Marie shows up, having just “discovered” a plant that’s immune to the happening, as well as how to immunize the rest. Having saved the world, she could ask for anything, and she’d get it. Money, Power, Red-haired girls with pale skin...”  
VIVIT shuddered again at the thought. Erich seemed to realize what he’d said, and took her hand. “We won’t let that happen, VIV. I promise.”  
“How?”  
“Well, Gates and the others were supposed to destroy her greenhouse, and with it, all her immunized plants. She needs the stock on hand before she can risk wiping out the rest. But without Gates’ team and their gunships, that won’t be possible. Near as I can tell, our best move going forward is to destroy her data, and her chemical stockpile. It won’t be easy, but in the end, I was the one who did most of the work. She won’t be able to make any more without that data.”  
“Or you.”  
Erich grinned manically. “She’d have to kill me to get anything out of me. And that would defeat the purpose, wouldn’t it?”  
“I suppose.”  
“Good.” Erich yawned and stretched. “Tell you what, VIV. Power down for a bit, and I’ll check you over for any other damage. Then we’ll go and finish the job. You up for it?”  
VIVIT thought. “I think so. Killing all the plants like that… It’s not right.”  
“Definitely not.” Erich cleared a space on one of the tables, and gestured for her to lie down. “I think I might have something on hand to patch up your power core as well.”  
“How-”  
“Like I said. I was watching.”  
VIVIT’s eyes closed, and sensors deactivated around her body, as she slowly shut down.

VIVIT dreamt. There was no logical reason for her to, but she did it anyways.   
She felt smaller, and more organic. Squishier. Human…?  
There was a man standing over her. It looked like Erich, but younger, without his prosthetics and with both eyes. He bent down, and picked her up. He had struggled with her before, though… but she was smaller in the dream, and not made of metal.  
“Look at that, Viv.” said the younger Erich. Viv, not VIV. There was a distinct difference, but she wasn’t sure how she knew that.  
The younger Erich adjusted his grip. VIVIT could see clearly now, into the massive greenhouse below. Thousands of cacti grew in neat rows, tended to by scientists in white lab coats.   
“Is that the one we found in Hokkaido?” VIVIT heard herself ask.  
“Indeed it is. Such a little thing, to provide so much potential. Just like you!” Erich carefully lowered her to the ground. “Would you like to take a closer look?”  
“Yes!” VIVIT nearly sprinted off, held back only by a hand held tight by Erich. He chuckled, and led her down a set of stairs and through a set of glass doors. The air was colder here, making Viv glad she had worn her hoodie. Papa wasn’t cold, but he never was cold. Or at least he never let people know when he was.   
One of the scientists smiled to them as they entered, and whispered something to Papa. He nodded, and led Viv deeper into the greenhouse. “I’ve been told that they managed to get one of the cactuses to flower in a warmer temperature. With any luck, we might be able to breed some that can handle the weather here.”  
“Can I see?”   
“Shouldn’t be a problem.” Papa picked her up, and slid open the door to another part of the greenhouse. It was warmer in here, closer to the temperature outside. Most of the cacti inside had withered, but a few seemed alive, and one was producing flowers. Viv gently reached out, yelping as she pricked her finger on the spines. Papa chuckled, and held her close as she sucked on the stinging tip. “Careful now, Viv.”  
Viv nodded, and squirmed out of Papa’s arms. She reached to pick up the flowering cactus, this time by the pot. She held it close. “Can I take it home with me?”  
“Not yet. Perhaps when we have a few more-” Papa faltered, as an alarm sounded. Scientists began sprinting towards the exit. Papa muttered a curse under his breath, and picked up Viv again. “Not again. I swear, this is the last time I hire undergrad botanists-”  
There was a muffled whumpf and the glass shook. Papa turned, eyes growing wide. “Oh Sh-”  
The fireball engulfed them, detonating every cactus with it. Everything went white, then black. Viv shook her head, trying to clear it. Papa was gone. Everything was gone. She floated in a void of black space, alone. Or maybe not… Viv thought she saw a person, somewhere out there. As she drifted closer, she began to make out the features of a young woman, with long red hair and a blue dress. It almost…  
The woman’s eyes shot open, and two sets of blue eyes met each other. One mechanical, one organic, but otherwise identical.  
“Please… help me…”

VIVIT awoke with a shout. Erich jumped back, still holding a damaged armor plate. VIVIT thought she saw someone duck under the table behind her, but she couldn’t move to check, what with her chest still open.   
“You’re not supposed to be awake yet…” said Erich, tilting his head. “I disconnected you from your power core entirely.” He walked behind VIVIT and tapped something. “I hooked your cognitive circuits into the wall supply, but that shouldn’t be enough to power your head…” He walked back into view. “Are you alright, VIV?”  
“I… I had a dream, I think”  
“Did you dream of electric sheep?”  
VIVIT was certain she heard a snort of laughter from under the table at this remark. “Is there someone with us?” she asked.   
The laughter stopped, and Erich gave an almost imperceivable glance to something under the table. “Just the cat. Don’t worry about it. This dream, however… Would you care to tell me about it?”  
VIVIT tried to glance underneath the table, to no success. “I.. I was human, I think. And smaller. And you were there, too, but you looked younger.” Erich nodded, and went back to work on her insides. “Your cactuses, they all exploded, and everything went dark. And then I saw… me? But I’m me…”  
Erich paused for a second, before continuing. “Fascinating. I’m sure that a psychologist could better make sense of it. Strange dreams are just a regular part of the human experience.”  
“But it didn’t feel like a dream… it was as though I was pulling something from my hard drive...”  
“How would you know that it didn’t feel like a dream? Have you had one before?” Erich removed another piece of damaged armor from inside of VIVIT, then replaced it. “You’ve barely been alive for more than a few hours. When would you have had the chance?”  
“I don’t know… It just… I don’t know.” VIVIT closed her eyes, focusing on her auditory sensors. She could definitely hear something breathing underneath the table, and it was too big to be a cat. “Are you sure there’s no one with us?”  
Erich glanced under the table again, and sighed. “One of my peers. They’re afraid that Marie can see anything you can, so they don’t want to let you see them, or even hear their voice.” Erich looked into VIVIT’s eyes. “So if you are listening, Marie, know this! Even now, I will fight you. For those I’ve lost, and for those I still can save.”  
VIVIT struggled to move again. “How long until I’m fully active?”  
“I was just about to close you up, actually. I fixed your core, as well as any damaged armor you had. Unfortunately, I don’t have another set of arms, so you’re stuck without your guns for the time being.” Erich carefully closed a hatch on VIVIT’s chest, and took a set of vials from under the table- presumably from his unseen assistant. “What would be really nice is if we still had the prototype around. I could have given you her Heli-Pack.”  
“Prototype?”  
“We called her Ruukoto. Unfortunately, she was… absconded with. And at the time we didn’t think you’d need the Heli-Pack. We’d almost finished the Flight-Rod, and it was faster and wouldn’t drain your internal power like the heli-pack would. If I had the time, I could build another Heli-Pack more easily than a Flight-Rod, but we don’t. Not if we want to stop Marie.”  
Erich popped opened the vials, pouring liquid synthskin over the gaps left by the hatch. After a few seconds for it to set, he typed in a command on the computer. VIVIT felt herself power on, diagnostics flickering across her consciousness. She reached an arm behind her, un-plugging her head from the wall. “Are we done, then?”  
“Should be. I think-” Erich stopped, and picked up a piece of metal. “Wait, where did this come from?”  
VIVIT’s mouth fell open to shout, but the old man began to snort with laughter, joined by his unseen assistant. “Sorry VIV. Bad joke, I know.”   
VIVIT rolled her eyes, and slid off the table. She resisted the urge to peek underneath the table at the unseen assistant, instead carefully rotating her joints. “Everything seems to be in order.”  
“Good.” Erich said, as he knelt over a crate in the corner. He pulled out a pair of pistols, passing one to VIVIT. “Just in case. I know you’d rather not fight-”  
“I’d rather not fight the helpless. If someone tries to hurt me or you, I'll do what I must, but I don't hurt prisoners.”  
“Good girl.” Erich grinned, and handed her a loaded magazine. “Some of the people we might run into, I still consider friends. So maybe aim somewhere less-lethal?”  
“Will do.”  
Erich nodded, and carefully opened the door out of the lab. VIVIT caught some movement in her peripheral vision- the assistant? But Erich had already gently pushed her out the door, closing it behind them. “You ready, VIV?”  
“Ready.”  
Erich began running, far faster than a man of his age- or even any age, should have. VIVIT caught up after a second of sprinting, only to be pushed against the wall as Erich maneuvered around the sight of a camera.   
“Where are we headed?”  
“Primary Data Archives. Three floors up, roughly this direction. We’ll need to take the ventilation system to get past security, but the base was designed to have pretty spacious ducts.”  
“Huh…”  
“Marie likes to climb through them. Says she can get places faster that way. Certainly is more of a surprise, as well.”  
VIVIT turned to look at Erich. The old man had a slight grin, as if remembering something. “You two were close, Erich?”  
“We weren't lovers, if that’s what you’re thinking. I was too old, and she was too lesbian. But that didn’t stop us from being friends, at least.” Erich sighed, closing his eyes. “VIV… if you get the chance, don’t take it, alright? Evil as she is, there’s a bit of this old fool who still cares about her.”  
“I think I understand.” VIVIT nodded, placing a hand on Erich’s shoulder. The old man turned to her, and smiled.  
“You’re a good kid, VIV. Don’t forget that.”  
The two continued running, eventually coming to a metal grate. Without a word, Erich pulled a lever on the bottom, popping it open and revealing the duct within. With a nod, VIVIT climbed inside, her glowing blue eyes illuminating the darkness. Erich got in behind, and sealed the grate shut. After a few seconds, a light blinked on behind VIVIT- presumably from Erich- a flashlight?   
“VIV, I’ll guide you. Just keep crawling, and turn when I tell you to.”  
“No problem.”  
It was slow going through the vents. Presumably, if Marie could move through as quickly as Erich said, she was much more experienced- either that, or heavily lubricated. VIVIT groaned as her dress caught on a metal seam, stopping to unhook it. Behind her, she could almost hear Erich’s smirk. “Having a bit of trouble, VIV?”  
“You’re not really helping,” muttered VIVIT. She finally pulled the cloth free, and continued on. Every so often, Erich would poke one of her feet, indicating where to turn. It was cramped, and there had been a few spots where VIVIT had struggled to climb upwards, unable to use maintenance ladders designed for people not made of metal. Nonetheless, the pair eventually made it into the archive. VIVIT pushed open the vent and slithered out, Erich clambering through a moment after. A technician spat out her drink, and scrambled for the door, only to be grabbed by Erich. “Going somewhere, Ilia?”  
The tech took a moment to stare, then stood at attention. “Sir… I had thought…”  
Erich nodded, and carefully guided the woman to the far corner. “Perhaps if you’d thought earlier, things would be different. As it is, don’t make a sound. VIV, make sure she doesn’t make a sound.”  
VIVIT nodded, and turned to the tech. She didn’t seem scared, more embarrassed than anything, judging by the blush crossing her features. The woman blinked, then began to stare at VIVIT. VIVIT tilted her head. “What is it?”  
The tech turned away, her blush growing deeper. “You’re not what I expected… You’re not at all like Ruukoto, are you?”  
“I wouldn’t know. I never met her.”  
Erich looked over to the two. “Didn’t I say to not make a sound, Ilia?”  
“Yes, Sir! I mean…” the tech, Ilia, put a hand over her mouth, and sank down to the floor, bright red with embarrassment.   
“That’s what I thought. And she’s right, VIVIT. Ruukoto never had much of a personality. Physically, the two of you were rather similar, but emotionally, mentally… spiritually, even…” Erich sighed. “Theoretically, she should have developed as time went on, but after Okazaki’s betrayal… Well, never mind. Point is, we did our best to make sure you’d have a personality from the get-go.”  
“Why? And who’s Okazaki?”  
Erich ignored the questions, instead turning to the console again. “That should be the last of the data gone. And I’ve uploaded a virus that should fry any backup copies. All that’s left is to destroy Marie’s supply. I can’t destroy it remotely, but the actual facility shouldn’t be too far away-”  
The tech covered her ears as a light began to flash alongside a blaring klaxon. Erich let out a curse. “She’s found us. Ilia!”  
“I didn’t do it!” The tech pushed herself deeper into the corner, ducking down from the man’s glare. “I swear I didn’t!”  
Erich glanced at the door, and slid the lock shut. Outside, VIVIT could here running footsteps, followed by something slamming against the door. Erich growled. “VIVIT, get out of here. Get to Marie’s samples and destroy them at all costs.” He pulled a flash-drive out of the computer, and handed it to her. “There should be a slot for this in your left arm. It has the map to the room, as well as everything you need to know to destroy them.”  
“What about you?” VIVIT winced as there was another slam into the door. The tech whimpered in the corner.   
“What about me? I knew this day would have to come, eventually. You’re my best hope- the world’s best hope.”  
“But what about you? They’ll kill you!”  
Another slam. Erich rushed to the door, bracing himself against it. “Think logically, VIV! You’re younger, stronger, tougher. I’m an old man, I’ve had my time.”  
“Yes, I’m tougher. I can hold them for longer than you can, and I might even survive. You’re the one who actually understands this all.”  
“VIVIT-”  
“No! I can’t let you die!” VIVIT glanced behind her as Erich glared towards the door.   
“VIV... “  
“I have to, Erich. It’s… I don’t understand, but I’m going to protect you, anyways.”  
“Sacrifice yourself, you mean.” Erich’s face was sober. He glanced down at the tech, still trying to hide in the corner. “VIV… Don’t die in vain. Don’t throw yourself away for nothing.”  
“For the rest of the world? It’s worth the cost.” The words flowed naturally from VIVIT. She knew it wasn’t logical, and yet, she knew it was right.   
“Alright, VIV. Good luck. Ilia, come with me.” Erich knelt down, and hauled the tech back upright. “Let’s see if we can’t earn some redemption for your mistake, girl. With that, Erich gently helped the tech into the vent, and with one last glance to VIVIT, slid in after her, the grate shutting behind them with a final click.  
VIVIT closed her eyes, absorbing another blow to the door. She could feel the metal beginning to buckle from the attack. Once it gave way, it wouldn’t matter how strong she was. Another blow, and a hinge tore free from the wall. VIVIT risked a glance towards the computer where Erich had been working. A green light labeled “Temperature” wavered, then flicked to red. Another labeled “Humidity” followed shortly after. Green lights changed to red, as presumably Erich and Ilia worked their magic.  
VIVIT yelped as another blow hit the door, this one knocking her down as the door finally came free. VIVIT rolled to her feet as black armored guards began to cautiously edge into the room, just out of range of her hands. Marie followed in, eyes almost alight in a cruel grin. “Where is he, Robo-Girl?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” VIVIT glared back, mentally flicking on a set of LEDs in her eyes to counter Marie’s seeming glowing pair.  
“The old man. Tell me, and instead of crushing you to scrap, I’ll merely wipe your memory and reprogram you.”  
VIVIT said nothing, merely stepping forward and unsheathing her talons. The guards took a nervous step back.  
“So I see. Why do you protect him?”  
“If I were protecting anyone, it would be because it’s the right thing to do. Not that you know what that means.”  
“Oh, really?” Marie smirked, and began to giggle. The giggle grew into a laugh, and she waved for the guards to lower their weapons. “The robot thinks she knows what right and wrong is?”  
“I know enough.” VIVIT glanced around the room, as the guards began to relax. Even Marie lost some of her edge, her laugh changing from maniacal to more… amused.  
“It seems then, that our job is done here. Guards, return to your posts! And VIVIT, allow me to be the first to congratulate you!”  
VIVIT resheathed her claws, mouth opening in shock as the guards gave a short round of applause, then walked off. “...What?”  
“So it seems-”  
“-The Robo-Girl truly does-”  
“-Have a heart of gold.”  
The twins, Mai and Mei, walked in from behind Marie, applauding with matching grins. Behind them, VIVIT could see Gates and Milia as well- Gates laughing and clapping a reluctant-looking Milia on the back. Behind her, the grate opened, and Erich stepped out, but less disheveled than before, in a smart-looking suit and with a glowing prosthetic eye in his empty socket. Behind him, a woman in a labcoat with long periwinkle hair pulled into a ponytail stepped into view- his unseen assistant from before? They were both applauding as well. Erich grinned as VIVIT’s eyes met his. “Illia sends her congratulations too, of course, but seeing as she wasn’t even supposed to be in this simulation, I’m afraid I had to send her back to work.”  
“Simulation?” VIVIT turned, taking in the applause of the small group.  
“Of course! You think that someone could actually kill Princess Grumpypants, here? She’d just yell at Death until they left!” Gates laughed as Milia punched him in the chest, her death-glare bouncing off of him just as easily as her fist.  
“In all seriousness, this was the final test of your morality programming.” The woman next to Erich stepped forward, pushing a large pair of glasses up her nose. “Morgan, by the way. Chief scientist of R&D.”  
“V-VIVIT.” VIVIT cautiously lifted a hand, and Morgan shook it. “R&D?”  
“Research and Development. Of which everyone, save Gates, Marie, and technically myself, are a part of.” Erich stepped forward. “Marie is my bodyguard, and Gates is head of security. And as for me, I’m the founder and owner of Saboten Corporation. And you, VIVIT, are our latest and greatest creation.”  
VIVIT glanced back towards Marie, who gave a cheeky grin and waved. “I’m so confused…” she whispered.  
“Then perhaps we shall have to have a proper explanation over dinner.” Erich clapped his hands, and stepped back. “Everyone, break and meet in the banquet hall in an hour. VIVIT, if you come with me and Morgan, we can get you fixed up properly. Not the slap-job we had to do as part of the simulation. After that, we’ll have a feast, and I’ll explain everything.” Erich grinned, before looking behind VIVIT. “And someone find Muse! I need to rub this in her face!”  
“Mai-”  
“-And Mei-”  
“-Will certainly try.”  
VIVIT glanced back at the two, then turned to follow Erich.


	6. Stage 5.5

“Um… In regards to this feast thing…”

Erich patted VIVIT on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, VIVIT. You’re fully capable of eating.”

“Granted, you can’t actually  _ process _ anything you eat. You can taste, and I suspect you might even develop your own favorite foods and dislikes, but anything you eat ends up in plastic bag in your chest. If you’re planning on eating, you’ll need to change it regularly.” Morgan pushed her spectacles up her nose, and continued. “We wanted you to be as Human as possible, after all, and such things are part of the human experience. It will also allow you to pass more easily as a normal human, should the need arise.” 

VIVIT nodded, and rolled her shoulders. Morgan and Erich had made quick work of finishing all her repairs- the “Slap-job” they’d done on her during the simulation, as it turned out, wasn’t quite as much of one as they’d said. Still, it felt good to be in full working order. She’d also changed outfits again, from the pseudo-maid outfit Marie had given her to a more simple blue dress, much like she’d started with. 

“There are a few other things at your disposal that would allow you to appear as human, should the need arise. Contact lenses for your eyes, spray-on synth-skin to cover any seams in your own, and though we don’t anticipate you needing it, we even have a set of artificial gen-”

“Morgan.” Erich’s look was calm, but it instantly caused Morgan to clam up. “Such things will no doubt be superficial.”

“Just saying, they’re there…” The scientist mumbled, glancing to the side. It took VIVIT a moment to determine what Morgan was about to say, causing her to blush deeply. 

“I don’t think such things will be necessary… please tell me Marie doesn’t know…”

“Marie is a freak, but she would never have actually done anything to you.” Morgan pushed her glasses back up again. “In fact, she told me to tell you that she’s sorry, and that it was just part of simulation.” Morgan glanced at Erich, wincing as she continued. “She also told me to tell you that if you  _ did _ like it, though-”

“No!” VIVIT shouted, shuddering at the thought.

“I thought so.” Morgan shrugged. “She’s not as bad as she used to be, not since she made the mistake of flirting with Milia, but still, caution is advised.”

Erich chuckled. “Remind me, what exactly were the words Milia used?”

“I’m not even sure. Some sort of eldritch curse, probably. Scared the hell out of Marie.”

“It didn’t scare her straight, though?”

VIVIT tilted her head, confused. Morgan took a few seconds, then punched the man in the shoulder, wincing as her fist hit some sort of cybernetics. “That was  _ terrible _ .”

“No, it was punny. Quite punny,” Erich chuckled, prompting a glare from Morgan. 

Through the corridors they went, until finally they came to a pair of double doors. Erich nodded to Morgan, then pushed through. The room broke out into applause as the trio stepped inside. VIVIT glanced around the room. The twins, Milia, Marie, and Gates each sat at a large table covered in food. Four more chairs sat empty, presumably for the three of them. Though the fourth chair...?

“Who’s missing? That tech lady?” asked VIVIT.

“Hm? Oh, you mean Ilia. No, she’s heading back to our lab in Hokkaido. She was picking up some data for her teams project, and she accidentally got caught up in the simulation. Lucky for us, she’s pretty quick on the uptake. Not that that wasn’t the  _ first _ time that someone nearly wrecked everything.” Erich finished by sending a withering glance to Milia.

“What? What did I do?” The blue-haired woman met Erich’s glare with one of her own. “If you’re talking about the missiles, you  _ told _ me to shoot at her.”

“You weren’t supposed to aim so close! And certainly not when she got knocked down like that!”

“If little Ms. Tin-can can’t handle a few missiles, then what good is she? Again, you  _ told _ me to shoot at her.”

Gates rolled his eyes and threw something from his plate at Milia, who barely managed to duck. “You don’t see me killing recruits, Millie. Same principle. Can’t teach the dead!” He glanced at VIVIT, as Milia slunk down into her chair. “By the way, my offer still stands. You want, I can teach you. How to fight properly, that sort of thing. You up for it?”

“I, er…”

“Quit bugging her, Gates.” Marie punched the man in the shoulder, before waving at VIVIT. “Morgan gave you my message, right?”

“...Yes, she did…” VIVIT’s eyes narrowed as Marie gave a feral grin.

“Hey, I mean every word of it, VIV. I wouldn’t have hurt you like that. You ain’t interested, I ain’t interested. ‘Course, if you  _ are _ … well, I do like red hair quite a bit.” VIVIT went pale, prompting Marie to howl with laughter. 

“You are a fool, Erich.”

VIVIT turned to look at the new arrival. A young-looking, almost neotenous woman with grey hair, so short she barely stood taller than the twins. She wore a black cloak, an arm poking out from underneath to hold a black spear with a cross-shaped point. For some reason, there was a wooden doll, like the kind artists use for poses, tied to the crossbar. The woman glanced around the room, setting her eyes on VIVIT. Faster than VIVIT could see, the woman disappeared, only to reappear inches from VIVIT’s face, grabbing her chin and pulling her down to eye-level. VIVIT yelped as a pair of glowing red eyes seemed to bore straight through her. After a second, the woman let go of her, turning away and sighing. “You really are a fool, Erich.”

“So you said, Muse.” Erich gestured to the remaining open seat. “Please, this is a celebration. You’re welcome to join us.”

The woman glanced back, her eye settling on VIVIT for a second. “You’ve made a mistake, Erich. There won’t be much to celebrate in the near future.”

“All the more reason to celebrate now, you pessimistic grump,” said Gates. He grinned, and lifted a plate off the table. “Besides, you wouldn’t want these lovely chocolate-covered strawberries to go to waste, would you?”

“Or alternatively-”

“-Into Mei and Mai’s-”

“-Stomachs?” The twins punctuated their sentence by reaching over the table to grab from the plate.

The woman turned away, shoulders drooping as she let out a hiss. “Fine. I’ll join you.” She turned and sat, leaning her spear against the back of her chair as she did so. She began glancing up and down the table, taking in the selection.

“VIVIT, this is Muse,’ said Erich, gesturing towards the woman. “She’s the last of our little group. She didn’t directly participate in the simulation today, however she was quite instrumental in your development.”

“Regrettably so.” Muse breathed out, raised a hand, and snapped her fingers. Instantly, various samples from the spread began to hover up and over to her plate. VIVIT’s mouth dropped in shock, prompting a laugh from Marie. 

“Muse is our resident witch, VIV. She does this kind of thing all the time.” Marie grinned as Muse shot her a glare.

“I am  _ not  _ a witch. I am an  _ alchemist _ . I research for knowledge, not to find new ways of blowing things up.” Marie snorted and laughed, prompting Muse to flick a finger at her, launching a piece of some kind of vegetable off its plate and at her eye. Marie yelped and dove under the table.

Erich sighed, shaking his head before looking back to VIVIT. “Muse is a… consultant, of sorts. In exchange for the space and materials for her to do her own research, she occasionally helps with our projects, and consults on unusual things. The supernatural, magic, that sort of thing.”

“In your case, I consulted on the nature of soul development, and whether you would be truly sapient when turned on. After I did my research, I recommended your project be scrapped. Obviously, Erich did not take my advice.”

“Why?” VIVIT tilted her head as she stared at the diminutive woman.

“Because he’s a fool.”

“No, why did you recommend I be scrapped?”

Muse turned towards VIVIT, staring into her eyes, before turning away and sighing. “Thank you for the invitation, Erich, but I’ve had enough feasting for the day. I’m going back to my quarters.”

“You haven’t eaten anything yet!” said Gates as Muse began to stand. The alchemist shot him a glance, then snapped her fingers again. The plate began to hover once more, following her as she began to walk. The rest of the chocolate strawberries took flight and chased after as the woman stomped out of the room.

“I wanted some of those...” said Milia. With a glare, she pointed a rude gesture at Muse’s retreating back, causing a squawk of indignation from Marie and Morgan. The twins lifted their own hands, but stopped as Gates placed his hands on their shoulders. 

Erich rolled his eyes. “Well, that was certainly a way to make a nice meal less pleasant. I’m sorry about that, VIVIT. She’s not normally that bad.”

“O...kay…”

Gates turned back, grinning. “Yeah. I mean, once you get past her calling everyone in her path a fool, buffoon, or… what was it she called you, Marie?”

“Get-out-of-my-face-you-stupid-perv?”

“That too. She has names like that for everyone. It's her way of saying she loves us.”

“Not for Mei-”

“-and Mai.” 

Erich smiled. “I’m sure she’ll think of something once you’re a bit older. At your age, it would just be bullying.”

“Mai-

“-and Mei-”

“-are quite capable of taking it-”

“-and just as good at dishing it out.” 

The twins punctuated their sentence with a glare to the door and another attempt at a rude gesture foiled by Gates. The man shot a glance towards Milia, who shook her head. “I swear, I didn’t teach them that. I only started using it around them after  _ they _ started using it themselves.”

VIVIT glanced away and back towards Erich. “What did Muse mean? Why did she want me scrapped?”

“The project, not you. At the time, you were little more than a shell. A fairly good one- with some basic programming, it would still easily be the most advanced robot in the world. But we needed to go further than that. We needed something more capable of thought, of judgement. Muse was afraid of what that could mean, ethically, morally, that sort of thing.”

“But why?”

Erich turned away, glancing at the other members of the party. Milia and Gates had ended their discussion, and along with the others had turned to face Erich and VIVIT. The old man sighed, seeming to age even further yet as he did so. “Morgan, could you hit the lights? I had hoped we wouldn’t need to talk about this until after the meal, but… well, I suppose we should get it over with.” The scientist nodded, and walked over to the door to turn off the lights. Erich drew a small laptop from a pocket in his coat, flipping it open and plugging it into a cable next to him. A second later, a screen on the other end of the room flickered to life. 

“Many years ago, when I was a younger man, I discovered something in Hokkaido. A cactus, that had somehow managed to make a foothold there, despite usually being a plant meant for warmer climates.”

“Are you seriously telling her the cactus story?” Milia’s voice was unmistakable in its annoyance. “Must you keep repeating it?”

“I like the story, and besides, it’s quite relevant.” Erich tapped something on the laptop, and a picture of a small potted cactus appeared on the screen. “The story I told you about myself and Marie wasn’t completely wrong, VIVIT. This little plant has the potential to revolutionize the world. It’s thanks to it that we can power things like Marie and Gate’s gunships, or even  _ you _ .”

“Get on with it!” Milia shouted, only to be glared down by the rest of the group.

Erich sighed, before switching to the next slide- a burned out ruin of some kind… A greenhouse? There was certainly a lot of glass. It almost looked familiar to VIVIT, as though she’d seen it before…

“But that potential, that much power, can go either way. For good… or for ruin.”

VIVIT’s eyes narrowed. She could swear, it looked familiar. With a click, it fell into place. Her dream! But then…

Erich looked down, eyes closed and a tear leaking from his organic eye. “I escaped with my life. My daughter wasn’t so lucky.” The man shook from a suppressed sob, before flicking to the next slide. A machine of some kind. Erich and Morgan stood in front of it, alongside a woman VIVIT didn’t recognize- a woman with bright red hair and a matching outfit, completed by, of all things, a black cape. “In my grief, I threw myself into my work all the more. And that was when I met Yumemi Okazaki.”

At the name, there came a hissing from the rest of the group. Milia threw out another rude gesture, and after a moment’s consideration, Morgan joined her. VIVIT glanced to the screen again. “The woman in red, right?”

“Indeed. Okazaki was a brilliant woman, a professor we recruited shortly after the accident. She was a physicist, who had proposed a model and method for probing parallel universes. Her idea required power beyond any conventional means, but Cactus Energy provided more than enough.”

Erich flicked the slide, this time pulling up an image of a bamboo forest. A woman with long white hair almost down to her ankles was staring at the camera, prodding it with a stick. “Our first discovery was what seemed to be a small pocket dimension hanging onto the Chubu reg-”

“Erich.” Milia stood, shooting a glare towards the man. “This is all interesting, but we’re starting to get sidetracked.”

“This, too, is relevant.”

“In a tangential way, and more so if we wanted to discuss Okazaki’s betrayal, but weren’t we talking about your  _ daughter _ ?”

Erich paused, then closed the laptop. “You’re right, Milia. It’s just…” The man shook again. Milia walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder, her normal rage replaced with sympathy. After a moment, Erich took the woman’s hand, and gave her a short nod. “Thank you, Milia.” The woman nodded in return, and slid back into her seat.

“VIVIT…” Erich turned back to the robot, looking her straight in the eyes. “You’re my greatest creation. You’re a machine, and yet you are  _ more _ than one. And that’s why it’s so difficult for me to ask this of you.”

“What is it?”

Erich closed his eyes, breathing out for a moment. “We discovered something else during our research. There’s an emptiness between universes, a howling void of true Nothingness. Every so often, things fall into it, dissolving away and becoming forgotten. Coins, socks, small things like that. Usually, at least. But sometimes… Sometimes…”

VIVIT’s eyes widened as she realized where Erich was going. “You mean?”

“My daughter is still alive, but she’s trapped out there. In a pit of Nothingness so deep she isn’t even aware of her own existence any more. And if we don’t do something soon, she’ll fade away for good.”

“I built you to save her, VIVIT.”

Morgan flicked the lights back on, as Erich slid the laptop back into his coat. VIVIT stared at him, mouth agape. “I…”

“The risk to organic life is very great, based on our experiments. Even within some sort of protection, there’s great risk that anyone we’d send would lose their identity, too. You, however, should be immune. I wish Muse was still here, she could explain it better, but it has something to do with how your sapience comes from your coding, rather than from an organic brain.”

VIVIT nodded. “I think I understand.”

“Good.” Erich stood, taking VIVIT’s hand and helping her up. “VIV, you don’t have to do this, if you don’t want. I gave you free will, enough that if you wish, you don’t have to help. But please…”

VIVIT closed her eyes. A flick through her memory confirmed, she was under no compulsion to obey Erich. She really  _ could _ disobey, if she wanted. “But why would I want to? Not help her, I mean. This is who I am, and if I can help… then shouldn’t I at least try?”

Erich’s organic eye teared up, as he embraced her. “Thank you, VIVIT.” Around them, the others began to cheer and applaud. Even Milia, who picked up her glass and began tapping it with a fork with a wry grin. 

Erich broke the hug, turning to the group. “And the rest of you, are you with us?”

Milia grinned. Morgan pushed up her glasses and smiled. The twins smirked to each other, beginning to giggle. Marie and Gates both saluted- the latter seriously, the former with well-meaning sarcasm. 

And in the corner of VIVIT’s eye, standing outside the room, there was the flash of a black cape, fleeing from what was obviously an attempt at eavesdropping.

 


End file.
